


Kida Meets Milo

by Aragnock



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Atlantis, Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragnock/pseuds/Aragnock
Summary: Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré sur le promontoire en face de la cité, Kida est curieuse de ce jeune surfaciens qui parle sa langue et portes d'étranges morceaux de verre devants ses yeux. A l'entré du Palais, elle l'a repéré tentant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui poser des questions sur l'Atlantide. Mais Kida aussi à des questions pour lui...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde. C'est ma toute première fic (Et pas une grosse prise de risque). Je suis Dysorthographique donc des choses m'on surement échappé. N'hésitez pas m'en faire par si vous le voulez. Je ne promet pas de pouvoir les corriger tout de suite, mais je le ferai. Merci ! 
> 
> * Le Préservatif existe bel et bien au XX ème Siècle. Il existe d'ailleurs sous différente forme, bien avant ce siècle.

Kida était silencieuse comme un chat. C’est du moins ce qu’elle aurait pensé si elle avait su ce qu’était un chat, mais il n’y en avait jamais eu en Atlantide. En conséquence, celle-ci se voyait plutôt arriver comme un Taland’Arn le ferait dans le dos de sa proie. C’était d’autant plus vrais que les Talnd’Arn, faisait presque la taille d’un être humain à quatre pate et qu’il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup d’adresse pour être discret en dépit de cette taille encombrante. Sans parler des zébrures jaune phosphorescente sur leurs dos et leur peau violète ayant très peu de chance de passer inaperçue dans la cité aux teintes céruléennes. Ces animaux nyctalopes vivants principalement dans les Cavernes Pic-Brute avaient cinq grosses dents courbent dépassant de leur gueule. Elles étaient faites pour broyez la carapace de leurs proies de choix : Les Braniles. Des sortent de Rongeur-Tortues. Cependant Kida n’avais aucune envie de broyer l’étrange tenue qui recouvrait, par assemblage, le corps du jeune Surfaciens. Quoi qu’elle était légèrement curieuse de le voir sans. Elle se retint de fondre sur lui, puis engagea, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres, sa manœuvre de contact avec le jeune Surfaciens. Jeune Surfaciens qui, à dire franchement, lui avait tapé dans l’œil. Elle passa son bras en dessous de son l’aisselle pour lui bloquer le coude gauche puis et lui couvris la bouche de l’autre main.  
\- Ahhummf.  
\- Toi, chuchota t’elle rieuse, je vais te poser des questions et tu ne quitteras pas la cité tant que je n’aurais pas les réponses.  
Il était de faible constitution. Kida l’avait déjà remarqué quand elle l’avait rencontré à la sortie des Cavernes Pic-Brutes, sur le promontoire. Mais le constater physiquement l’a surprise. Le peu de force qu’elle mettait dans ses gestes lui donnait l’impression d’immobiliser quelque chose de déjà statique. Elle trouva la sensation agréable et sa supériorité évidente agrandit son sourire en coin tandis que son jeune captif se débattait vainement. Son regard fixé dans celui affolé de sa proie, elle trouva la situation très plaisante. Sa curiosité l’a poussait à le questionner immédiatement sur ce qu’était ces deux verres ronds qui entouraient ses yeux, mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle devait d’abord trouver un endroit plus propice à la discussion. Elle relâchât un peu la pression sur sa bouche.  
\- Ha bah non ! C’est moi qui..  
\- Chut. Ordonna t’elle en l’a recouvrant de nouveau.  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil autours d’elle pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vu.  
\- Allez, viens avec moi ! Lui dit-elle.  
Ils se déplacèrent un moment en silence. Plusieurs fois elle dû le tirer par le bras pour ne pas qu’il s’arrête à chaque détails qu’il rencontrait. La moindre fresque était pour lui une source d’émerveillement constante. C’est à croire qu’il n’avait jamais vue de pierre et de lianes de toute sa vie. Arrivés à un cul de sac, Kida guida le jeune homme près du vide où dominées de courtes et fine chutes d’eau. Elle lui montra une corniche juste en dessous puis s’engagea dessus. Mue par l’habitude et l’excitation, elle se déplaçait vite et avec précision sur les pierres froide, parfaitement stables malgré les années passés. Mais l’homme, qu’elle avait vaguement entendue se faire appeler Mr. Tchatche par son chef, se montrait plus prudent. Pourtant bien que son exaspérante lenteur soit allongée par son intérêt manifeste pour chaque grain de poussière vivant sur ses terres, elle ne put s’empêcher de s’amuser de l’attitude de son hôte. Elle en profita pour mieux le détailler. C’était un homme blanc aux cheveux châtain claire et aux yeux marron. Il avait un torse longiligne et paraissait glabre. Ses mains qu’elle voyait posé sur le sol étaient fines, presque osseuse, et surmonté de doigts long et fin. Il était habillé d’un vêtement sans manche à la couleur grisâtre ainsi que d’une sorte de toile vert kaki et blanc sur le bas, cousue en cylindre autours de ses jambes. Plus intriguant encore, ses pieds étaient recouverts d’une coque rigide et brillante de couleur noir. Ils débouchèrent sur une place nette abritée. A demie recouvert de tissue végétales. Kida se laissa tomber du surplomb puis atterrit adroitement sur le sol. Mais l’Homme avait du mal à descendre. On aurait dit un jeune Darn apeuré par tout ce qui bouge et ne bouge pas. Il avait en commun avec ce dernier d’être mignon à croquer. Elle réprima le léger rougissement amusé qui monta à ses joues et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Ah, il y a temps à savoir sur le monde d’où tu viens ! Impatiente elle le tira en arrière pour précipiter son arrivé à côté d’elle. Elle avait trop de question, trop de demandes. Tu es un savant bien sûr. Continua-t-elle. A en juger par ce médiocre physique et ce large front, il n’y a que les livres qui t’intéresse ! Elle le poussa moqueuse.  
\- je.. Elle lui prit ses deux verres ronds attachés à une monture en métal. Puis les posa sur son nez. La tête lui tourna et le monde lui apparue comme déformé.  
\- Ou est ton pays d’origine ?!  
\- Attend s’il te..  
\- Quand les eaux du déluge se sont-elles retirées ?! Comment a ?!  
\- Attend ! Moi aussi j’en ai des questions. La coupa-t-il. Avec difficulté, elle retint le flot qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Voilà ce qu’on va faire, et il lui prit les verres des mains et les essuya sur son tissue sans manche. Tu en pose une, j’en pose une. T’en pose une autre, j’en pose. Enfin, bref, ect.  
Kida eu un sourire ironique. Ici comme en Surface, les hommes ne changeaient pas, le même ton légèrement infantilisant lorsqu’ils lui adressaient la parole. Au moins Mr. Tchatche avait-il l’excuse de ne pas connaitre son âge réel. Ses frères et sœurs, les atlantes, ne l’avaient plus depuis un bon millier d’année bien que bon nombre de ses frères atlantes continué à l’employer. Le principal homme à l’utiliser étant son père. Un bon millier d’année d’existence en ce très bas monde et toujours le même nombre de règle et sermons à son intentions. Cela dit, fidèle à elle-même, elle faisait un peu ce qu’elle voulait quand elle voulait et avec qui elle voulait. Le seul problème c’est qu’elle n’avait jamais le soutien de son père lorsqu’elle le faisait. Sa vie sexuelle ne concernait pas son père donc son aval lui importait autant que le nombre de goutte d’eau présente autours de l’Atlantide l’intéressait. Mais sur d’autre sujet elle aurait aimé l’obtenir. Rassembler plus de personne pour explorer les cavernes oubliées en dehors de la cité ou, monter plus d’expédition pour déchiffrer les bas-reliefs engloutis. C’est à croire que son père ne voulait pas qu’elle ou son peuple connaissent leurs passés. Elle recentra son attention sur l’homme qui pouvait peut être l’éclairer un peu sur celui-ci puis lui répondit, non sans une légère dose d’agacement dans la voix.  
\- ça va j’ai compris. A toi, pose ta première question. Bien sûr il lui demanda comment ils étaient arrivés ici. La question touchait en elles des sentiments qu’elle avait depuis toujours mis de côté. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment oublié. Cela dit, son emplois du temps l’empêché la plupart du temps d’y songer. L’Atlantide et la décrépitude qui s’en emparait, nécessitait des soins constants de la part de ses habitants, sans compter les autres potentielles tâches quotidiennes et conflits interminables sur lesquels elle était amenée à statuer.  
Quelques fois elle trouvait le temps de penser à sa mère, mais elle regrettait vite ces moments-là. Aussi lointain soit les souvenirs qu’elle avait de sa mère, ils lui étaient toujours trop douloureux. Trop vifs, alors même, alors qu’elle se rappelait si peu de chose d’elle.  
Kida l’a voyait encore s’envolant dans un éclaire de lumière bleue.  
Elle entendait encore les cris des autres enfants terrifié percer la paroi d’énergie pur que les anciens avait érigé entre eux et la colère sans fin de l’océan, ainsi les coups sourds de leurs parents, espérant que celle-ci s’ouvrent pour les laisser passer. Mais rien ne s’ouvrit à eux si ce n’est les portes de la mort. Les vagues avaient engloutis près d’un million des siens.  
Sa mère, sa tristesse, ces cris, c’est tout ce dont elle se souvenait. C’était déjà trop. Le reste, n’était que des ajouts fait à travers le temps, grâce à ses échanges avec son peuple, et peut être aussi son imagination. Elle rassembla tous ses maigres et douloureux souvenirs puis les transmis au jeune homme.  
\- Il est dit, commençât-elle, que les dieux était devenue Jaloux de l’Atlantide. Ils ont envoyé un Cataclysmes pour nous bannir de la terre. Je me rappelle encore le ciel tout noir, les cris… Tout le monde criait et courait. Soudain est apparue au-dessus de la cité une grande lumière brillante comme une étoile. Mon père a dit que c’était pour ma mère qu’elle venait. Je ne l’ai plus jamais revue…

\- Oh.. C’est terrible. Les mots étaient faibles. Sans doute le jeune homme le savait-il aussi. Mais son ton était sans équivoque quant à la compassion qu’il insufflait dans ces mots. Sa voix rendue chevrotante par l’émotion, il voulut la rassurer : Si ça peut te consoler, je comprends parce que moi j’ai perdu ma mère. Soudain Il mit ses mains en avant, comme pour se défendre. Un fait venait de le frapper. Il s’écriât : Attend un peu, attend ! On reprend depuis le début ! Son visage ahuris trahissait une incompréhension sans fond et sa façon de s’exprimer détonnait avec son air professoral. Kida se fit la réflexion qu’il avait tout d’un enfant ivre de curiosité et de découverte enfermé dans le corps d’un adulte. Sa voix juvénile et nerveuse renvoyait de cet homme une image intéressante. Un intérêt qui pour Kida n’avais fait que grandir depuis qu’elle avait vu cette image incroyablement réaliste de lui plus jeune et d’un vieille homme en tenue excentrique. Aussi folle soit cet représentation de lui, elle n’avait eu aucun mal à faire le rapprochement entre le petit garçon et lui. Et les questions que suscitait cette chose étaient trop nombreuses pour qu’une soirée suffise pour tout lui expliquer. Comment cette image pouvait-elle exister ? Qui était cet homme ? Quel était ce drôle de chapeau sur sa tête ?  
\- C’est quoi, c’est quoi ces histoires ?! Poursuivit-t-il. Tu me dis que tu te rappel parce que tu y étais ?! Manifestement les questions de l’Homme étaient plus pressantes que les siennes. Elle comprenait en partie pourquoi. Aussi, se fit-elle violence. Non alors ça c’est impossible ! Continua le très perturbable savant. Parce que, ça voudrais dire que.. tu aurais 8005, non 8800 ans ?! Amusé, elle acquiesça à cet âge bien qu’un étrange sentiment de malaise l’envahit. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui exprimait la chose comme étant anormale et une partie d’elle voulait lui hurler qu’il avait raison. Mais la partie restante, qui était la partie la plus grande, acceptait ce fait avec autant de naturel que celui que l’eau soit mouillé. Elle ne put faire taire totalement cette étrange impression d’être soudain devenue un monstre. Tout semblait pour elle s’être produit hier bien qu’elle trouve quand même le temps long. Pourtant tout était normal. Tout l’était bien, non ? Elle avait physiquement le même âge que l’homme. Elle voulut lui demander son âge mais elle se retint encore une fois. Cette fois ci par sécurité. Elle n’était pas sur de vouloir savoir. La comparaison ne ferait qu’accentuer ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait en elle. Kida voulut se concentrer sur autre chose et rencontra le visage, décidément, un peu plus ahuris chaque seconde qui passait, de l’homme en face d’elle. Il se reprit rapidement, se composa une mine joviale et un air courtois qui sonnait comme forcé et lui dit :  
\- Oh mais, hé ! Pff, t’es bien conservé, hein. Il se gratta la gorge gêné puis demanda d’un ton qu’il souhaitait détaché : Euh tu as une autre question à me poser ? Kida sauta sur l’occasion.  
\- Oui ! Comment est tu arrivé jusqu’ici ? Par quel chemin ?  
-Ahh, alors ça, ça a pas été facile. Sans ce livre, jamais on aurait trouvé. Kida ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de finir sa phrase. Elle ressentit un choc, saisit l’objet avec une urgence non feinte et le feuilleta en toute hâte.  
Immédiatement elle reconnut des dessins, des statuts,  
\- Bon Question N°2, La lé… Kida n’entendis pas le reste.  
\- Tu comprends le signe tracé ici ? Il répondit vite, trop pressé d’avoir des réponses.  
\- Oui Je suis linguiste et Polyglotte, c’est mon métier ! Bon pour en revenir à ma question.  
\- Les signes tracé ici, tu peux les lires ?! La question le fit sourire et il repoussa gentiment le livre qu’elle venait de lui coller au visage. Le fait qu’elle soit si impressionnée qu’il sache lire l’Atlante le flattait beaucoup.  
\- Oui, mais oui ! je sais lire l’atlante ! Comme vous tous ! Il réalisa son erreur au moment où il prononçât ce dernier mot. La mine hagarde de Kida sur le manuscrit du berger ainsi que la profonde détresse qui se dégageait d’elle ne laissait aucun doute.  
\- Tu ne sais pas lire. Se désolât-il. C’est ça ? Kida se senti froisser sans savoir pourquoi.  
-Personne ne sait. Nous avons perdu ce savoir depuis le temps du Mebelmo’k.  
\- Ah, depuis le déluge. Fit l’homme vaguement honteux. Kida lui plaquât avec enthousiasme le manuscrit sur sa poitrine.  
\- Montre-moi !  
\- Je vais essayer. Il se mit à parler Et le sourire de Kida s’agrandit tandis qu’il lisait. C’était de bien de l’atlante ! Leurs langues étaient écrites ! Et l’Homme qui jusqu’ici pouvait satisfaire sa curiosité dévorante venait soudain de devenir l’être le plus incroyable qu’elle ait jamais rencontré. Il pouvait répondre à tellement de question, résoudre tellement de mystère. Kida ne tenait plus en place. Celui-ci s’inquiéta :  
\- ça allait mon accent ?  
\- Un peu rustre ! Provincial, et tu parles un peu du nez ! Dit-elle l’air moqueuse. Elle n’écouta pas sa réponse et l’entraina un peu plus loin. Cet homme pouvait l’aider dès maintenant.  
\- Allez viens ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose ! Kida fis à peine 5 pas pour arriver devant une large masse longiligne recouvert d’une vieille toile. Elle la retira d’un coup sec, son sourire trahissant encore l’excitation folle qui l’avait gagné.  
\- On dirait une sorte, une sorte de Véhicule. Fit-il en s’agenouillant devant.  
\- Oui ! Répondit elle, bien qu’elle ne sache pas exactement ce qu’était un véhicule, ça fait des siècles que j’essaie de le faire marcher. Elle détailla l’objet, elle reconnaissait un poisson dans la forme de l’objet, mais pas un quel connaissait. Peut-être un poisson qui n’existait plus ici ? J’appuie partout mais.. Elle réfléchit : peut-être que si nous ?  
\- Pas de panique le coupa t’il. Kida eu l’air vaguement vexé. Mais l’excitation et la curiosité l’emportèrent encore. Voyons ça de plus près dit-il en se frottant les mains d’un air très suffisant. Encore une foi, il était grinçant et amusant de constater que les hommes ne changeaient pas, qu’importe le lieu d’où ils venaient. Elle et le jeune garçon discutèrent un moment. Ils lu à haute voix les lettres situé autour du cadrant de l’étrange et mystérieuse machine fait de métal qu’il lui était familière depuis si longtemps et dont elle n’avait pourtant jamais pu percer les secrets.  
\- Voilà ! S’écrit-il. Il faut juste poser ta main dessus et enfoncer un cristal dans la fente prévue, surement celui sur ta poitrine, tout en laissant sa mains appuyer sur le panneau. Il eut un petit rire, crâneur. « S’était pourtant pas compliqué, il suffisait de lire le mode d’emplois, mais comme toi tu ne sais pas lire… Enfin, ce qui compte c’est d’avoir essayé. » Il réalisa sans doute la bêtise et l’indélicatesse dont il venait de faire preuve à une vitesse tout à fait respectable. Dans le doute, le regard blasé de Kida fini d’étendre le sentiment de gêne qui envahissait l’intégralité du corps de Mr. Tchatche. « D’accord, reprit il anxieux, à toi l’honneur. » Kida ne se fit pas prier. Elle ressentit comme un léger malaise en le retirant de son cou. A force de le porter, le cristal était devenu une extension de son corps. Soudain, les yeux du poisson s’illuminèrent du bleu de son cristal, des filaments qu’elle devina énergétiques, traversèrent dans une configuration tortueuse mais géométrique l’ensemble du poisson de métal, et celui-ci se mit à léviter. Emerveillé par ce qu’elle vit Kida exulta :  
\- Ya dla god’e  
\- Ahah, ça tu peux le dire. C’est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! Il s’approchât de l’engin. Avec ça, continua-t-il, on pourrait faire le tour de la ville en un rien de temps ! Ah, mais est-ce que ça va vite ! Il posa sa main sur le panneau de démarrage, d’où s’échappait une intense lumière d’un bleu pur. L’appareil eu alors une propulsion en avant avec un bruit suraiguë que Mr. Tchatche eu du mal à identifier. Ça aurait pu être le bruit d’une chaise qu’on traine au sol, d’une fourchette dérapant dans une assiette en céramique ou celui d’une craie sur un tableau noir. Toujours est-il que cette chose s’élançât, changea de direction au premier choc, rebondie plusieurs fois contre parois, colonne et statut présente, puis leurs fonçât dessus. Leurs tête auraient été arraché si tous deux n’avaient pas eu le réflexe de se plaquer au sol mais de ce fait l’engin leurs passa juste au-dessous avant de s’échouer dans une paroi qui s’effondre légèrement dessus. Kida et lui était à terre, accoudé derrière une colonne couché. Il observait l’accident avec un mélange de fascination et d’incrédulité.  
\- Oh mon dieu, ça va vite ! Jubila l’homme en regardant Kida. Elle sourit narquoisement devant l’air fautif du jeune homme mais fini par rire de bon cœur quand elle vie l’excitation l’emporter dans ses yeux. Elle n’était pas seul à s’amuser et cela lui fit plaisirs. L’homme éclata de rire quelque second après. Kida s’approchât de lui. D’abord hésitante, elle finit par dire.  
\- Les Surfaciens sont t’ils tous aussi peu prudent que toi ? L’homme, eu l’air un peu plus gêné.  
\- Euh, Je ne, enfin. Non. Pas que je sache. Je suis quelqu’un d’intellectuel, et quand je dis ça je le dis humblement, bien sûr. Elle leva un sourcil.  
\- Bien évidement.  
\- Enfin bon dès que je suis enthousiasmé par quelque chose, j’ai tendance à perdre toute considération pour ce qu’il y a autours.  
Kida eu un sourire tendre.  
\- Absolument toute considération ? Avançât-elle d’un ton mielleux. Il passa aux rouges pivoines et passa sa main sur sa tête « Ahaha, Malheureusement oui. » Voulut-il dire. Mais avant qu’il puisse former une syllabe, Kida détacha le tissue qui recouvrait sa poitrine et le laissa tomber nonchalamment derrière elle. Elle mit ses mains au sol derrière elle, et se cambra légèrement, en prenant soin de lui faire face.  
La bouche grande ouverte, le jeune homme ne put retenir le couinement qui montait de sa gorge.  
\- Je euh, que, Woua ! Ok. Bon calmons nous. Ça sort un peu de nulle part mais tout va bien. Tout va bien Milo. Ça n’est jamais qu’une paire de seins, tu en a déjà vue des tas avant ahaha. Mon dieu qu’est-ce que je dis-moi ?!  
Kida eu un petit rire. Elle releva à peine son nom, trop concentré sur les traits tendue de son visage.  
\- Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ta considération soit aussi grande. Soudain hésitante, elle demanda : Tu apprécies la vue ? S’ils te dérangent je peux les couvrir.  
\- Euh oui. Enfin, Non ! Ils ne me dérangent pas du tout. Je les apprécie très beaucoup génial. Euh beaucoup. Enfin, ils sont magnifiques. Mais c’est-à-dire que je ne suis pas, enfin nous ne sommes pas mariés. Ça serait indécent. N’est-ce pas ? Kida connaissait le sens du mot mariage. Il était peu usité ici mais pratiqué une fois par siècle. Elle écarte légèrement les cuisses.  
\- Ici l’on fait l’amour avec la personne que l’on veut tant que celle-ci est d’accord. Et là maintenant j’ai très envie de toi. Personne ne te jugera pour ça et personne ne me jugera pour cela. Toi compris, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh, non jamais. Tu… Vous faites ce que vous voulais de votre corps. Je n’ai rien à y redire. C’est juste que.. Elle se redressa puis se laissa tomber en avant à quatre pattes. Ensuite elle s’approchât en le fixant puis fit descendre son regard sur sa bouche assez charnue. La respiration très légèrement saccadé, elle s’arrêta a quelque centimètre de son visage, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
\- Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, c’est ça ? Au ton très affecté de là, pas si jeune fille, Le dénommé Milo se mis à paniquer. Bon dieu, ni elle ni lui ne connaissait leurs noms respectifs et pourtant il avait envie d’elle. Ce genre de situation ne se produise normalement jamais ou alors seulement dans les romans érotiques qui peuplaient les gares de Washington, pensa Milo. Mais elle était là, de chaire, d’os et de bleu et elle le désirait clairement. Il mit ses mains en avant. Kida ne sut s’il la repoussait ou l’a voulait. Soudain il ramena ses bras contre lui, soupira puis se recroquevillas sur lui-même. Kida paniquas à son tour. Derrières les morceaux de verre qui cachaient ses yeux, elle vit des larmes monter.  
\- Est-ce que tu va bien ? Je t’ai blessé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Elle voulut l’enlacer mais retins son geste. A la place elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.  
\- Oh, je. Pardonne-moi. Je…. J’ai honte. C’est que, je n’ai jamais eu d’expérience jusque-là et, j’ai peur de tout rater, ou de ne pas mériter tant d’attention. Kida resta interloquée. Elle fondit littéralement. Son sourire s’élargit tandis qu’elle se mordait les lèvres puis elle posa sur lui un regard franchement obscène. Après ce qu’il venait de dire, hors de question de le laisser s’échapper. Elle allait le baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il en perdre la tête. Milo capta son regard et s’il ne défaillit pas dans l’instant c’est parce qu’il était trop choqué et émerveillé de ce qu’il se passait sous ses yeux. Bien que les seins brun de la jeune princesses soient magnifiques, ce sont bien ses yeux qui firent monter en lui son désir. Une érection déforma les tissus autours de ses jambes. Les couinements de Milo s’intensifièrent tandis qu’il l’a regardait mettre ses cuisses de part et d’autre de son corps.  
Elle n’avait pas spécialement de fantasmes sur les personnes vierges, mais en cet instant, avoir le pouvoir sur un être qu’elle jugeait si intéressant et mignon, lui fit perdre la tête. Elle voulait désespérément se toucher. Et en même temps elle désirait hardiment l’embrasser, le lécher, mordre et sucer la moindre parcelle de son corps en contemplant son visage se déformer par le plaisirs. Elle se retint à grande peine de frotter son entrecuisse contre son bas ventre mais céda finalement à son excitation quand elle remarquât son érection.  
\- Et bien voici une partie de ton corps autrement plus téméraire que toi. Et elle gémit doucement en se frottant contre lui.  
-Oh Mon dieu, criât presque Milo. Elle sentit son membre écarter légèrement sa vulve à travers le tissue de son sous-vêtements. Oh putain. Reprit-il. Elle resta interloquée quelques secondes puis se mis à ronronner en glissant sa mains sous le tissue sans manche qu’il portait. Tout en caressant son torse, elle dit :  
\- Voilà des mots bien vilains dans la bouche d’un savant. Il ramena ses deux mains sur sa bouche dans un geste coupable. Kida, toute sourire, lui pris ses deux mains et les collas au sol. Ensuite elle approchât son visage du siens et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue ouvrit l’interstice humide de ses lèvres à peine fermé. Elle caressa la chaire rose vif de sa langue du bout de la sienne tout en continuant à se frotter contre son entre-jambe. Puis elle retira sa bouche et il ne resta entre eux qu’un mince filet de salive. L’excitation de Kida était encore montée d’un cran tandis qu’elle observait le visage hagard de son amant et le lien qui les unissait encore se couper pour rester superficiellement au coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Si tu veux arrêter, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, dis le moi. Maintenant ou plus tard, ton refus sera toujours valable. Je ne te forcerai pas. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, puis marquât le contour de ses lèvres. Mais si tu veux qu’on continue, je te montrerai un certain nombre de choses qui risquent de te plaire. Milo, échevelé et haletants répondis :  
\- Montre-moi, s’il te plait. Kida glissa jusqu’au hanche de Milo. Puis un sourire aux lèvres elle entreprit de défaire le tissue qui comprimait l’érection. La chose était plus compliquée que prévue car elle ne comprenait pas comment pouvait s’ouvrir cette chose. Ou alors si mais ça n’en était pas moins facile.  
\- Est-ce toujours si difficile de se déshabiller chez vous ? Ça doit être infernal. Milo ne put s’empêcher d’émettre un petit rire.  
\- Je te dirais bien que c’est plus facile quand on a l’habitude mais moi-même j’ai parfois du mal à retirer mon pantalon. La bizarre fermeture en métal enfin ouverte, elle posa sur Milo un regard autoritaire.  
\- Couche-toi et laisse-moi faire. Ordonna-t-elle. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Trop effrayé s’il ajoutait quoi que ce soit, de jouir dans l’instant rien qu’au regard sévère de Kida tâtant son membre sur son caleçon. Elle léchât la longueur de bas en haut sur le tissue et sentit le sexe de son partenaire palpiter. Elle descendit un peu plus bas puis léchât la base, sous les boules, toujours sur le caleçon, arrachant plusieurs « Oh mon dieu » au jeune homme. Elle baissa finalement celui-ci, découvrant un organe dressé et légèrement plus foncé que le reste du corps de Milo. Elle détailla, l’œil appréciateur, la courbe vers l’intérieur, ainsi que son prépuce à moitié décalotté.  
Son amant, décidément bien sensible, gémit et elle n’en fut que plus heureuse. Le souffle court, elle vrilla son regard au siens. Millo couché, forçait sur sa nuque pour apercevoir la jeune atlante, approcher le bout de sa langue, près de son gland. Mais elle se retira quelque centimètre avant. Milo compris qu’elle jouait avec lui et c’est sur son gémissement à fendre le cœur qu’elle se mit à lécher franchement la base de son membre. Elle recouvrit celui-ci de salive puis en laissa plus encore tomber de sa bouche sur son prépuce, qu’elle finit par décalotter complètement. A chaque geste qu’elle effectuait, elle avait l’impression de lui arracher un nouveau gémissement différent du précédent, aigue, profond, impatient. Toute une riche gamme de sons trahissant la frustration du jeune homme à ne pas franchement se faire branler ou sucer. Elle prenait manifestement beaucoup de plaisirs à jouer avec lui. Milo adorait cela autant qu’elle et ne put se résoudre à lui faire la moindre remarque. La décence qui le caractérisait d’accoutumé, l’empêchait d’exprimer à haute voix son désir pressant de se faire vider les couilles de la moindre goutte de foutre. Il aimait chacun de ses gestes, chacun de leurs contacts et chacun d’eux le laissait dans une attente fébrile d’une prochain.  
Mais iI ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à demander à la jeune femme quelque chose de sa part sans qu’elle l’y ait invité. Leur position dans ce rapport était des plus claires. Il était adjoint à son hôte et ses désirs, et par conséquence il était sa proie. Le mot « soumis » apparut à son esprit. Il le gêna quelque seconde car son utilisation taboue et négative le désignait comme dégradant. Pourtant l’acte que le mot désignait, l’acte qu’il vivait actuellement, n’avait rien de dégradant. Il était soumis et consentant. Il avait donné à cette femme un droit et un pouvoir que personne n’avais jamais eu avant sur sa personne et cela parce que, sans se l’expliquer pourquoi, il lui faisait confiance. Il se savait en sécurité avec elle. Cela l’excitait plus que toute autre chose ne l’eu jamais fait dans ce monde.  
Sans crier gare, elle le prit totalement en bouche. Elle serra ses lèvres autours de sa verge et baissa la tête pour l’enfoncer dans sa gorge. Elle arriva presque à la base et après quelque hoquet de suffocation la ressortit. Milo aux anges, n’arrivait guerre à parler. Elle l’enfonça de nouveau puis se mit à faire des va et viens avec sa tête qui donnèrent au jeune homme la sensation que son gland se perdait dans la chaleur moite de sa gorge. Il voyait sa tête, son visage caché par ses cheveux blanc, monter et descendre sur son bassin et trop hébété par la sensation de sa verge léchée et compressée, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que la contempler. Dans un éclair de lucidité bien placée, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les tint pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.  
\- Je… Oh, je suis désolé, anhh, mais si tu continues à me sucer comme ça je vais jouir.  
Elle lui adressa un regard chargé de concupiscence puis tira avec sa bouche, sa queue d’un côté tout en tenant fermement sa base. Milo eut un gémissement suraigu. S’en était trop, Il voulait qu’elle le prenne. Kida recommença à tordre le sexe de son amant avec sa bouche et sa main, et celui-ci finit par sortir dans un bruit de succions mouillé. A bout de souffle, Kida se mis à masturber sa queue recouverte de sa salive. Milo regarda Kida se relever et retirer son sous-vêtements, dévoilant ainsi ses lèvres recouverte d’une toison blanche comme ses cheveux. Elle s’approchât debout du jeune homme et toujours debout, l’enjamba de nouveau.  
\- Tu veux bien me lécher aussi ? Dit-elle en écartant ses lèvres.  
\- Je, avec plaisirs. Gémissante, elle saisit ses cheveux et l’approchât avec d’infinie précaution de sa vulve. Milo aussi excité que paniqué ne savait où poser sa langue. Il voulut y aller franchement mais la réaction de sa partenaire ne fut pas des plus encourageantes.  
\- Non, pas ici, ça chatouille, plus qu’autre chose. Rit-elle. Lèche ici ! Montra-t-elle. C’est le clitoris qu’il faut stimuler principalement. Consciencieux, il s’appliquât, le gout de la cyprine sur sa langue posé bien à plat sur sa vulve.  
\- Hum, c’est pas mal du tout. Tu as de l’avenir là-dedans. Milo retirant sa langue qu’il avait légèrement enfoncée en pointe dans son vagin et reprenant son souffle :  
\- Je préférerasi rester professeur si ça ne te fait rien.  
\- C’est la même chose non ? Dans les deux cas il faut juste bien savoir utiliser sa langue. Ahhnhm. Oh mon dieu, ça c’est bien. Oui c’est parfait. Le jeune homme suçât avec ardeur son clitoris, le faisant à demi passer entre le léger écart de ses dents de devant. La sensation assez inédite, même pour elle arrachât un cri qui se muât peu à peu en tremblement haletant. Milo agrippât d’une main une de ses fesses qu’il se mit à malaxer. Ils ne les avaient pas devinés aussi rebondies. Ensuite il enfonçât deux doigts de son autre main dans sa vulve. Elle était brulante, et parmi les replis de peau humide il trouva une petite boule juste à l’entré, sous son clito et l’a massa avec tout en continuant à la sucer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Soudain, elle se penchât vers lui et lui tint la tête avec plus de force encore. Elle mordit son oreille et se mis à couiner tout en donnant l’impression de chercher de l’air. Puis elle lui écarta la tête doucement quoi qu’avec force et il retira ses doigts d’elle. Kida les yeux fermés, tremblait en silence, ses mèches blanches tombant en sur son visage. Elle resta affalée sur lui pendant quelque minute. Milo le souffle court, appréciait ce contacte et s’enivrait du parfum de la sueur de sa partenaire. Toujours excité il caressa ses cheveux.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il ? Kida, repris son souffle. Elle donnait l’impression d’être retournée à la vie.  
\- Très très bien. Rétorquât-elle. C’était très agréable. Elle rassembla ses esprits quelques secondes encore puis lui dit, la voix toujours altérée par son orgasme : Je retire ce que j’ai dit, tu as plus d’avenir la dedans que dans la tâche d’un savant. Milo n’avais pas le cœur à la contredire. Il l’a regardât suppliant.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te paraître, euh, impoli. Mais, je veux jouir.  
\- Tu veux jouir ? Répondit-elle amusée. Humm, oui, je suppose que tu l’as mérité. Cela dit, j’ai eu mon compte de mon côté. Tu aimerais venir dans ma bouche ? Les joues rouges, Milo hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
\- En l’absence de préservatif, je préférerai. Kida plissa les yeux.  
\- De préservaquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Elle se ravisa : Non, laisse tomber. Assis toi sur la colonne. Elle aida le jeune homme à se lever qui eut un grognement de surprise quand ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le froid vif de la colonne de pierre. Sans crier gare elle fit glisser son sexe encore moite entre ses seins.  
\- Tu veux jouir hein ?  
\- Oui s’il te plait. L’implora t’il.  
\- Tu as le choix, je peux te faire jouir avec ma bouche, en te suçant bien fort. Ou alors je peux te branler vite et fermement jusqu’à ce que tu me supplie d’arrêter. Il s’empressa de répondre :  
\- Ce que tu veux, par pitié fais-moi jouir.  
Attendrie, elle décida de mettre fin à son calvaire le plus rapidement possible. Elle le suça rapidement et bruyamment pour le lubrifier puis elle le masturba avec énergie tout le regardant.  
\- Oui, c’est ça regarde-moi. Tu peux jouir, te laisser aller. Jouis juste pour moi, rien que pour moi. Milo en proie à l’extase montante, releva la tête en arrière. Des gémissements commencèrent à monter du fond de sa gorge. D’abord discret, ils se firent de plus en plus fort, jusqu’au point ou Kida eu peur l’espace d’une seconde que la chose lui soit douloureuse. Puis il jouit, encore plus bruyamment qu’elle l’eu crut possible. Dans l’instant ou l’extase s’inscrivait sur le visage de son amant et transparaissait sur ton son corps, elle le trouva magnifique. Il se répandit sur elle, entre ses mains, sur ses seins et jusque sur son menton. Le corps rejeté en arrière, et à bout de souffle, une de ses mains reposé de manière presque théâtral sur front. Kida le dévorait des yeux. Il releva la tête et l’observa couverte de sa semence. La première chose qui aurait dû traverser sa tête aurait été de lui proposer un mouchoir pour s’essuyer. Mais Milo, pour une fois dans sa vie, n’étais pas en état de penser. Il s’approchât d’elle à sa grande surprise, embrassa ses seins, puis son menton, puis il l’embrassa elle avec un soupire de contentement. Leurs langue se touchèrent et Kida accepta se contacte avec autant d’extase qu’elle avait eu à l’admirer en train de jouir. Fatigué, elle l’enlaçât puis se coucha au sol. Milo, à demi assoupi, reposait entre ses bras et sur sa poitrine encore nue. Une quiétude presque irréelle les habitaient tandis que le bruit étouffé de l’eau coulante des cascades, les cris d’oiseaux inconnue et les lointain bruit d’activité humaine se faisait entendre autour d’eux. Ces bruits bien que reposant les ramenèrent à la réalité, dégonflant peu à peu la bulle dans laquelle ils s’étaient isolé depuis leurs arrivé. Une fois la bulle totalement dissipée. Kida pinçât les lèvres, se sentant soudainement timide. Elle avait envie de passer sa journée avec cet homme. Elle aurait pu lui dire franchement mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir et elle ne sut dire quoi que ce soit pour relancer la conversation entre eux. Elle caressa ses cheveux châtain mis-long et en bataille avec application. Ce geste simple l’apaisé.  
Saisissant son courage étrangement vacillant, à deux mains, elle lui demanda finalement :  
\- La cité...Tu veux la voir de plus haut avec moi ?


End file.
